mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa is one of Bowser's children and the princess of the Koopas. She wears a pink polka-dotted bow on her head, large golden bracelets on her arms, a red pearl necklace and high-heeled shoes on her feet. Wendy has big pink lips too. She and Roy Koopa are the only Koopalings with pink shells, until in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, when Roy sported a purple shell instead. She is stated to be the third youngest. She is thought to be a singer (as implied by the in-game text of Super Mario World, as well as the similarity between her name and that of punk singer Wendy O. Williams of The Plasmatics), and, in Hotel Mario, she is shown having a quick temper, and is so clingy with money and luxury that she set false coins (‘Wendy’s Pennies’) to stop Mario’s advance. She is the fifth oldest of the Koopalings. Wendy is one of the first Nintendo characters to distinguish herself as female by wearing a bow on her hairless head, and the first to do so in a game. Other characters who wear a bow include Birdo, who wears a similar bow, Lady Bow from Paper Mario, who wears a smaller bow on each side of her head, and Candy Kong, who wore a bow in Donkey Kong Country. She is considered the first true villainess in a Mario game. Games Super Mario Bros. 3 Wendy is the third boss of the game, after Morton Koopa Jr., where she hops about her cabin (in high heels) and throws candy rings (that aren't so sweet at all) at Mario, that bounce around the room. She has conquered Water Land (or Sea Side). To beat her, the player must still use the three jumps attack method, as usual. However, instead of magic rings she shoots red and white candy rings that bounce off the walls. Nevertheless, she will still be sent flying back home after three hits on the head. Super Mario World Wendy is the sixth boss of this game. She is the boss of Chocolate Island, where she attempts to confuse Mario by emerging from various pipes along with two decoys. Her fight is similar to Lemmy's except her pipes are all in a straight line and there are two fireballs bouncing around instead of one. She will still roast in the boiling lava under her after three bonks on the head. Her boss battle is thought to be easier than Lemmy's battle. Yoshi's Safari Wendy appears as the boss of Pipe Island. She is fought alongside a flying anvil. To hurt Wendy, you have to bean her three times with the anvil. The anvil must be overhead of Wendy to hurt her. Beat her and you get the Aquamarine Gem. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Wendy is a boss after Bowletta takes over the Beanbean Kingdom. She has a time Bob-omb in her battle, along with Roy Koopa and Larry Koopa. she attacks with her rings that go under your feet and then close together, and with a duplicate program similar to Lemmy Koopa, but is made harder due to the time Bob-omb. Other media In the cartoons, she was named Kootie Pie Koopa (a portmanteau of “Koopa” and “cutie pie”, also implying “cootie”), was apparently sixteen years old,http://www.tv.com/captain-n-and-the-adventures... and often whined about everything. Frequently, Koopa would execute his schemes (such as kidnapping Milli Vanilli)http://www.tv.com/captain-n-and-the-adventures-of-super-mar... just to keep Kootie Pie pleased. She also displayed some sort of animosity or even envy towards Princess Toadstool (as Princess Peach was called in North American until 1995). There is little physical difference between Wendy and Kootie Pie. The only differences that really stand out are that Kootie Pie’s bow is more pointy and she has two fangs sticking out of her mouth. Kootie Pie also has a smaller bow on her tail. Other than Lemmy, Wendy is the only Koopaling to appear in her own story in the comic books."Fins and Roses" Wendy also played a prominent part in the Super Mario Adventures comic serial that ran in Nintendo Power in 1992. There, she continually matches wits with Princess Toadstool. Wendy is the de facto leader of the Koopalings in this comic, and stands out among her siblings, who are all portrayed with more or less identical personalities. Trivia *Wendy is Bowser's only daughter. *Wendy's name is derived from Wendy O.Williams. References Category:Enemies Category:Siblings Category:Princesses